Total Drama: Viewers Decide
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: This is a story where you decide who goes home! There's some of these already on fanfiction, but I want to get your opinion on who you like, so the people who make it the farthest will get featured in one of my stories!
1. 2 Eliminations at Once

A/N: So, I decided to do one of these stories, because I would like everyone's opinion on who they like and dislike, so I can feature the person who won in one of my stories. Sorry if this confused you! Anyways, you may vote via review because then, guests can participate too.

"Welcome back to Total Drama!" A voice says. The camera turns to see Chris, who has mysteriously gotten out of jail. Chef stands by the podium, wearing the ridiculous pink sequined dress from TDA. Coincidentally, the show swivels to reveal the TDA lot.

"This season, the show is taking place at the old stomping grounds of TDA!" Chris announces. "This season is different though. The campers will still receive marshmallows, but YOU, our lovely viewers, get to decide who goes home! MWAHAHAHA!" Chris said, doing an evil laugh.

"Here come all 38 contestants!" (Blaineley isn't in here, but ROTI is) Chris announces. "Hey y'all!" Leshawna said, and took a seat on the supposed bleachers. "Great to be here...AGAIN!" Heather growled at the host. "Whoa...watch it. You could've infected me with your kid germs!" Gwen rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Everyone, sit down." Chris said with an annoyed expression on his face. Chef facepalmed; how did he get stuck in this dress. A few contestants snickered, but were quickly silenced when Chef pulled out a kitchen knife.

"Here are the contestants who receive a marshmallow." Chris said, and got out the marshmallow tray, which had 37 marshmallows on it. Chris proceeded to throw the marshmallows at people who were safe, and didn't get any votes.

"Tyler, Lindsay and Leshawna,"

"DJ, Eva and Owen,"

"Noah, Harold and Trent,"

"Geoff, Gwen, Heather and Cody,"

"Izzy, Bridgette and Courtney,"

"Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel and Beth,"

"Cameron, Anne Maria and Mike,"

"Zoey, Lightning, Dawn and B,"

"Sam, Brick and Scott,"

"Jo and Dakota."

Justin started to get a little worried, while Staci blabbed on about her ancestors.

"And my great, great, great, great Uncle Jack, he invented ceremonies. Before that, people just sat around and talked." "And my-" "SHUT IT STACI!" Chris yelled.

Duncan rolled his eyes. He waved at Gwen, who waved back. Courtney glared daggers at Duncan. Cody crossed his arms and pouted. "Jealous much nerdling?" Duncan called to Cody. "Can't wait to see you eliminated." Cody retorted. Now it was Duncan's turn to pout.

"These people received votes."

"First one safe is Duncan." Chris said, and tossed the gooey treat to Duncan. Duncan smirked at Cody and Gwen. Gwen responded with a smile, while Cody crossed his arms again.

"Second one safe is

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

NO ONE!"

"What?!" Justin and Staci shrieked.

"DOUBLE ELIMINATION TONIGHT!" Chris screamed with joy.

"Now get out, I have a massage person coming in 10 minutes." Chris said and made shooing motions with his hands. "The rest of you can go stay in the luxury trailers I ordered."

"LUXURY?!" Everyone shouted, and ran towards the cabins.

"Can I have a bunk under Gwen?" Cody asked.

"NO!" Duncan and Gwen both shouted.

Cody sighed and made a bunk under Bridgette. "Hey Bridge, is it cool if I bunk here?" Cody asked.

"It's coed? Sure, I guess." Bridgette said in surprise.

Everyone else just made room, and some people had to go next door, like Sierra.

"I'LL MISS YOU CODYKINS!" Sierra shouted into the night.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Cody said and sighed. Sierra _was_ going to be a good friend, but she had just gone back to her stalkery ways, which made Cody kind of hate her. Sierra consodered Cody her 'husban' again.

**VOTES:**

**Duncan: 1**

**Justin: 2**

**Staci: 2**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

A/N: See you next time! Don't forget to favorite and review!


	2. Duncney is reunited

A/N:1 VOTE?! SERIOUSLY? Well, I'll update this, and then you will probably see a nice little one-shot about Cody and how he'll end up with a girl. "Which one?" You may ask. Not Sierra. I can promise that. (I can't write Coderra, even if I have warmed up to Sierra...sort of)

"Welcome back to Total Drama: You Decide!" Chris says.

"Last episode, we had our very first episode of the season! We don't have a theme song for this season, because we're using TDA's one, much to Gwen's chagrin! Hehehehe. Many people were safe, although Justin, Staci and Duncan formed the bottom 3. In the end, both Staci AND Justin got the boot! Who'll get voted off this time? My money's on either Alejandro or Scott,"

"HEY!" Al and Scott both shouted.

"Anyway, let's find out after the break!"

*TDA theme song plays*

*Duncan and Courtney kiss on theme song* (behind the scenes)

"Ugh." Gwen sighed, while Duncan winked at Courtney. Courtney waved back and smiled. "DUNCAN?!" Gwen shouted. "Got something in my eyelashes Pasty." Duncan quickly lied. Gwen did the "I'm watching you" gesture and turned her back.

Duncan blew a kiss towards Courtney, who reciprocated. Duncan slowly started to scoot towards Courtney, who was about 20 feet away. Gwen was watching the TV, which was playing a Swiffer commercial.

_"10, 9 feet, 7-" _Duncan thought while he was scooting towards Courtney. "DUNCAN!" Gwen screamed. By now, everyone was staring at Duncan and Gwen. "Something wrong Pasty?" Duncan asked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Gwen screamed again. "Going to the bathroom." Duncan covered up.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. Cody bit his lip and crossed his fingers, praying that Gwen was going to break up with Duncan. "YEAH, I SO BELIEVE THAT!" Gwen shouted. Duncan quickly ran over to her. "I'll confess to you." He said and sighed.

"WELL?!" Gwen still shouted. "I-well...I maybe...stillloveCourtney." Duncan mumbled. "What?" Gwen said, her voice low. "I LIKE PRINCESS! IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Duncan sort if screamed, and walked to Courtney, who stuck her tongue out at Gwen.

Gwen looked on the verge of tears. Cody almost jumped with joy, and Sierra was pissed off. "I-but-we.." Gwen said. "Me and Courtney were together for more than 2 seasons, and the dork still likes you.' Duncan said.

Cody blushed, while Sierra was disappointed and still pissed off. "You're gonna pay Duncan." Gwen simply said. Courtney and Duncan shared a looooonnnnnggggggg kiss. "I knew you weren't over me." Courtney whispered in his ear.

*Back to show*

"And we're back!" Chris says. He looks over at Duncan and Courtney, who were getting into it. "There something we missed?" Chris asked, and cocked his head.

"JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" Chef shouted, because he was still in the pink dress.

"Alright already!" Chris annoyingly said, and retrieved the platter of 36 marshmallows. "In case you were wondering about the last marshmallow, Chef ate it, before Owen got to." Chris said. "Here are the campers who are safe And didn't receive any votes."

"Cameron,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Owen,"

"Duncan,"

"Tyler,"

"Courtney,"

"Gwen,"

"Sierra,"

"Gwen,"

"Cody,"

"Lindsay,"

"Leshawna,"

"Alejandro,"

"Scott,"

"Mike,"

"Zoey,"

"Jo,"

"Brick,"

"Izzy,"

"Noah,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Harold,"

"Bridgette,"

"Geoff,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Beth,"

"Trent,"

"Katie,"

"Sadie,"

"Dakota,"

"Lightning,"

"B,"

"Dawn,"

"Sam."

"Those are all the contestants without any votes," Chris said. "Which means-' "WHAT?!" Heather interrupted. "I WAS VOTED OFF?!" "'Fraid so." Chris said, and shoved her on the Hurl of Shame.

"Good-bye!" Chris said. "I'LL MISS YOU HEATHER!" Al shouted after Heather, who was sent flying into the sky.

**Votes:**

**Heather: 1**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**


	3. Gwen's Revenge

A/N: Hi, I updated! I just published a new story called "My month as a cat," so I'm happy! I decided that I'll update a few stories to celebrate, so here is the next chapter!

"Welcome back to Total Drama: You Decide!" Chris said. "Last time, we had a normal elimination, and Duncney hooked up! This is going to be GREAT for ratings! In the end, Heather and her bossiness in the previous seasons caught up to her, and she was booted off the island. Who will be voted out this episode? Who will hook up? Who will tell me to shut up? Find out the answers on Total. Drama. You. Decide!"

*Theme song plays*

"And we're back!" Chris said. Chef came out in his pink dress, with a platter of 35 marshmallows on it. "You know the drill, so the people I call did not receive any votes against them."

"Tyler,"

"Lindsay,"

"Leshawna,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Izzy,"

"Owen,"

"Harold,"

"Trent,"

"Geoff,"

"Cody,"

"Bridgette,"

"Courtney,"

"Katie,"

"Sadie,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Beth,"

"Cameron,"

"B,"

"Lightning,"

"Jo,"

"Brick,"

"Scott,"

"Sam,"

"Dakota,"

"Mike,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Zoey,"

"and Dawn."

The majority of the campers who received marshmallows looked relieved. Courtney was worried for Duncan, while Gwen hoped that Duncan would be booted off.

"The next marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

Alejandro."

"Next is...

...

...

...Sierra." Sierra was relieved at that, and bkew a kiss to Cody, to which he made a disgusted face and ducked.

"...Noah."

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...Gwen." Gwen looked immensely happy.

"WHAT?" Duncan shouted. Gwen stuck her tongue out. "Revenge is sweet!" She said and walked to the bleachers. Courtney was ready to murder someone. "SOMEBODY TAMPERED WITH THE VOTES!" She screamed and looked at Gwen. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"As much as I hate interrupting drama, we're kind of on a time schedule, so bye-bye Duncan!" Chris interrupted, and Chef hauled Duncan onto the Hurl of Shame.

"I HAAAATTTTTEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUU!" Duncan screamed while he flew through the air. "Another down. Who will be the next to go? Stay tuned on Total. Drama. You. Decide!" Chris said.

Everyone started to head back to the trailers, and the show cut off to end.

**VOTES:**

**Alejandro: 1.**

**Noah: 1.**

**Gwen: 1.**

**Sierra: 1.**

**Duncan: 3.**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**

**35th place: Duncan.**


	4. Sha-Bye Bye

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'll update some stories right now, so you lovely readers can enjoy them!

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama You Decide! Last time, Gwen vowed to get her revenge on Duncan, while a certain geek was happy about this. Duncney has reunited officially, but they didn't get to lay down ground rules, due to Duncan getting voted off. At least Gwen's happy. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be awesome? Me of course. The other questions? You'll have to find out on Total. Drama. Viewers. Decide!"

*theme song plays*

"And we're back. Let's just do this already, because I didn't record Dora the Explorer, and I kinda want to watch that. CHEF!" Chris called. Chef walked out with the marshmallows, and the dress on him. Chris laughed. "I still can't get over that!" Chris said, and doubled over in laughter.

Chef rolled his eyes, and put the marshmallow platter down on the counter. The contestants all walked in shortly thereafter.

"Here's the contestants who are safe and didn't receive any votes."

"Tyler,"

"Lindsay,"

"Leshawna,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Owen,"

"Noah,"

"Harold,"

"Trent,"

"Geoff,"

"Cody,"

"Izzy,"

"Bridgette,"

"Courtney,"

"Katie,"

"Sadie,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Beth,"

"Alejandro,"

"Sierra,"

"Cameron,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Mike,"

"B,"

"Sam,"

"Brick,"

"Jo,"

"Scott,"

"And Dakota."

The campers were happy and relieved, while Courtney had a sour expression on her face. She wanted Duncan to be back.

"Next person to get a marshmallow will be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dawn."

"Then

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Zoey."

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gwen."

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning shouted in fury. "The viewers have spoken." Chris said. "NOW GET ON THE HURL!" Lighting wouldn't move, until Chef grabbed him and threw him on the Hurl.

"SHA-NOOOOOOOO!" Lightning shouted in vain. "Sha-bye bye to Lightning." Chris said. "Who will go next time? Who will win? Who is going to be the biggest loser ever? All those questions will probably not be answered next episode of Total. Drama. Viewers. Decide!"

The contestants walked away and shook their heads. Courtney was really mad right now. She needed Gwen gone!

**Votes:**

**Dawn: 1.**

**Zoey: 1.**

**Gwen: 1.**

**Lightning: 2.**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**

**35th place: Duncan.**

**34th place: Lightning.**


	5. The Antagonist Is Gone

A/N: Finally updated!

DISCLAIMER: TOTAL DRAMA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISHED I DID.

"Welcome back to Total Drama You Decide!" Chris said, on the podium. "Last time, we had yet another dramatic ceremony. Couples were reunited. People were still mad. I got to watch Dora. In the end, Lightning was the one to get the boot, much to a certain CIT's chagrin. Who will be voted off this time? Which antagonist will be voted off next? I placed my money on Alejandro, and Chef chose Scott-" Chris said.

"HEY!" Two people cried out, who were revealed to be Al and Scott.

"ANYWAY, as I was SAYING, Who will be the winner? These questions won't be answered on Total. Drama. Viewers. Decide!" Chris finished.

*theme song plays*

"We all know the drill people. Here are the people who are safe." Chris said.

"Tyler,"

"Lindsay,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Owen,"

"Noah,"

"Harold,"

"Trent,"

"Geoff,"

"Gwen," (Courtney growled)

"Cody,"

"Sierra,"

"Izzy,"

"Bridgette,"

"Katie,"

"Sadie,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Beth,"

"Cameron,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Mike,"

"B,"

"Sam,"

"Brick,"

"Scott,"

"Jo,"

"And Dakota."

Chris grinned like a maniac, while Courtney's eyes widened.

"The next one safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Leshawna."

"Then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Zoey."

"Next we have...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dawn."

"Finally we have...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Courtney."

"WHAT?!" Alejandro shouted, then started to curse in Spanish.

"The people have spoken, and Chef now owes me $20." Chris smirked, and Chef frowned. "Go already Maggot!" Chef shouted and threw Al onto the catapult. Alejandro said nothing as he flew in the air, but he did flip the bird towards the island as he sailed out of view.

"What will happen next time? Who will be voted off next time? Stay tuned for the next episode of Total. Drama. You. DECIDE!" Chris said as the camera zoomed out.

**VOTES:**

**Dawn: 1.**

**Leshawna: 1.**

**Zoey: 1.**

**Courtney: 1.**

**Alejandro: 3.**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**

**35th place: Duncan.**

**34th place: Lightning.**

**33rd place: Alejandro.**


	6. The Happiness of Courtney

A/N: Finally updated! No more writer's block! Sorry for the hiatus. I don't own TOTAL DRAMA! Now, on with the story!

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Chris announced. "Last time, we lost Alejandro, while everyone thought it would be Scott or him. Two out of our three antagonists are gone! How long will the other last? Find out now in Total Drama: Viewers Decide!"

*theme song plays*

"Ok, sooo...Here are the people who didn't get any votes." Chris said and began reading off a list.

"Tyler,"

"Lindsay,"

"Leshawna,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Owen,"

"Noah,"

"Trent,"

"Geoff,"

"Cody,"

"Sierra,"

"Izzy,"

"Bridgette,"

"Katie,"

"Sadie,"

"Ezekiel," "Yay, I'm not voted off!" Ezekiel cried. Chris glared at him. "SHUT UP! Now,"

"Beth,"

"Cameron,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Mike,"

"Zoey,"

"B,"

"Sam,"

"Brick,"

"Jo,"

"And Dakota. The rest of you have received 1 or more votes."

"Now, the marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dawn."

"Next is...

...

...

...

...

...

...Courtney." Courtney looked relieved and mad at the same time. Gwen bit her lip and crossed her fingers.

"Next is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Scott."

"This is the final marshmallow. Whoever doesn't get this will be going on the Hurl of Shame. Yeah, we changed it! Now, the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Harold." Harold smiled and grabbed his marshmallow.

Gwen sighed. "I guess I had it coming. Whatever, I'll just go kiss Duncan!" She said loudly.

"HE GOT BACK WITH ME DUM-DUM!" Courtney yelled at Gwen.

Chef threw Gwen on the Hurl, and everyone listened to the screaming.

"What will happen next? Will Scott finally be voted off? Who will be voted off after? Stay tuned for Total. Drama. Viewers. DECIDE!"

**Votes:**

**Harold: 3.**

**Courtney: 2.**

**Dawn: 1.**

**Gwen: 4.**

**Scott: 2.**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**

**35th place: Duncan.**

**34th place: Lightning.**

**33rd place: Alejandro.**

**32nd place: Gwen.**


	7. The Final Antagonist

A/N: I didn't die, don't worry. Expect lots of updates, I'm off for summer vacation!

"Hello, and welcome back to Total Drama: Viewers Decide! Last time, people apparently forgot about Scott, what with all of the Courtney and Gwen drama! Great for ratings! Anyway, Courtney got her revenge, and Gwen was voted off. Will Scott ever be voted off? How about angry Eva? (You can see an angry Eva in the background) Find out on Total...Drama...Viewers...DECIDE!" Chris recapped.

*theme song plays*

"Ok, now I'll call out the contestants with no votes."

"Lindsay,"

"Leshawna,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Noah,"

"Trent,"

"Geoff,"

"Cody,"

"Izzy,"

"Bridgette,"

"Courtney,"

"Katie,"

"Sadie,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Beth,"

"Cameron,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Mike,"

"Zoey,"

"B,"

"Sam,"

"Jo,"

"Dakota,"

"And Sierra." Chris finished. The called contestants happily ate their marshmallows, as a couple contestants shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Now, here are all of the people who...well...aren't going to be part of the Bottom 2 tonight."

"First up is Dawn..."

"Then we have...

...Tyler,"

"After that...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Owen."

"It's down to the Final 2. Who will succeed? Who will go home? We-" Chris was interrupted.

"Can we hurry up and watch Dorrky here get booted off already?" Scott said. Chris glared at Scott.

"The one to be staying is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Harold." Chris finished, and smiled wickedly at Scott.

"Now you see what big mouths can do to you." Chris stated. Scott narrowed his eyes at the camera.

"I will personally find all the people who voted me off, amd I will-" Scott was interrupted by Chef throwing Scott onto the catapult, and Scott sailed towards the inky black sky.

"Join us next time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Chris hurriedly announced, and whispered something to Chef that vaguely sounded like Chef forgot to record Dora the Explorer.

**Votes:**

**Harold: 2.**

**Owen: 1.**

**Dawn: 1.**

**Tyler: 1.**

**Scott: 3.**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**

**35th place: Duncan.**

**34th place: Lightning.**

**33rd place: Alejandro.**

**32nd place: Gwen.**

**31st place: Scott.**


	8. True Honor

A/N: Gosh, it really takes me forever to update now doesn't it? I'm sorry!

* * *

"Hello audience, and welcome back to Total Drama: Viewers Decide! Last time, we had a close call with Scott being voted off! But luckily, he left! Now all the primary antagonists are gone! Is there going to be any drama left? Well obviously, it's called 'Total Drama' for a reason. Who will stay? Who will lose? Who actually likes me? Why is Eva remaining so long? (Eva growls) All of these questions might be answered on Total! Drama! Viewers! DECIDE!"

*theme song plays*

"Let's get down to business and announce the campers!"Chris announced. Everyone looked bored.

"Tyler,"

"Lindsay,"

"Leshawna,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Owen,"

"Noah,"

"Trent,"

"Geoff,"

"Cody,"

"Izzy,"

"Bridgette,"

"Katie,"

"Ezekiel-"

"WHO VOTED FOR SADIE?!" Katie interrupted Chris. She and Sadie burst put into tears and hugged each other, while Chris held a quite irritated face.

"Shush! Let me finish. Anyway, Beth,"

"Cameron,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Mike,"

"Zoey,"

"B,"

"Sam,"

"Brick,"

"Jo,"

"And Dakota." The mentioned names chowed down on their marshmallows, except for some of the girls, who had their marshmallows stolen by Owen. "Te rest of you received one or more votes, and one of you is going to be gone! As Jock-Fail would put it 'Sha-Gone.' Now, let's start the fun part of the elimination ceremony!"

"The first who is safe is...Courtney." The mentioned contestant angrily threw a marshmallow at the camera.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT PERSON WHO VOTED FOR ME, DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'LL-" She was silenced by Dawn placing a hand on Courtney's mouth.

"Sh." Dawn said simply. Chris was upset that he was interrupted. Again.

"CAN IT AND LET ME FINISH!" Chris shouted. "The next who is safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sadie." The Wonder Twins squealed and hugged again, and continued to emit high-pitched sounds of excitement.

"I'm just going to say that the next person who is safe is Dawn." Dawn sighed in relief as she nibbled on her gooey treat.

"The last person who is safe is

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sierra bit her nails nervously while Harold kicked the dirt with his shoe.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Sierra." Chris said. Harold bowed.

"It was an honor to be-" Harold started to say until he was cut off by Chef.

"Shut up boy." He hauled Harold over to the Catapult and launched him.

"LEEEEEEESHAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNNAAAAAAA!" Harold screamed. Leshawna raised her eyebrows.

"White Boy can be seriously creepy." She whispered to Bridgette.

"We'll see you back later on Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Chris announced and the screen faded to black.

**Votes:**

**Harold: 2.**

**Courtney: 1.**

**Dawn: 1.**

**Sadie: 1.**

**Sierra: 1.**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**

**35th place: Duncan.**

**34th place: Lightning.**

**33rd place: Alejandro.**

**32nd place: Gwen.**

**31st place: Scott.**

**30th place: Harold.**


	9. Stalkers

A/N: I've been busy in the KND fandom, so I haven't been updating as much (like I ever update anyway) but I decided to bomb the front page with some stories, XD! By bomb I mean update, like three stories. Lol _

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Viewers Decide, we had marshmallows! Bur seriously, last time, Sadie was actually voted for? Is she going to be out soon? Maybe! Some people apparently want Courtney gone too! (Courtney glares at the camera) How will this affect me? Not a chance I'll give a ****. Let's find out who's getting booted off this time shall we? With Harold gone, things should be more tense, since the number is narrowing down. Let's find all this stuff out on Total. Drama. Viewers. Decide!" Chris announces.

*theme song plays*

"I will now announce the campers who are safe." Chris says while Chef comes out in a ridiculous dress, holding a platter of marshmallows. Some contestants start to snicker, causing Chef to cast a cold glare over the campers. Most of them shut up.

"Tyler,"

"Lindsay,"

"Leshawna,"

"DJ,"

"Eva,"

"Geoff,"

"Cody,"

"Izzy,"

"Bridgette,"

"Katie,"

"Ezekiel,"

"Beth,"

"Anne Maria,"

"Mike,"

"Zoey,"

"Dawn,"

"B,"

"Sam,"

"Brick,"

"Jo,"

"And Dakota." Chris finished. Katie gasped in horror.

"Someone voted for Sadie AGAIN?! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Katie screamed. Sadie joined her in screaming, until Chris madly told them to shush.

"And now for campers who had votes. The first safe is...Trent," He received his marshmallow, looking relieved.

"The second is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cameron,"

"Following up is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Owen,"

"Could you hurry it up already?!" Someone complained. Chris groaned.

"Uggggghhhhh, the next campers safe are Noah and Sadie." Noah rolled his eyes and gave his treat to Owen, who gladly wolfed it down. Sadie hugged Katie.

"Finally, the person who will receive the marshmallow is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Courtney." Said person jumped up and down in victory and threw her marshmallow on the ground, as if scoring a touchdown.

"But...but..." Sierra was at a loss of words.

"Go home." Chris ordered. She trudged to the catapult until Chef eventually stomped over and shoved her on, and she flew into the night sky screaming all the way.

"Who will go next time? How is Courtney cutting it close every time? Why was Noah voted for? All these questions will probably not be answered on the next episode of Total Drama: Viewers Decide!" Chris said, and the screen faded to black, showing the ending credits.

**Votes:**

**Cameron: 1.**

**Courtney: 1.**

**Trent: 1.**

**Sadie: 1.**

**Noah: 1.**

**Owen: 1.**

**Sierra: 2.**

**38th place: Staci.**

**37th place: Justin.**

**36th place: Heather.**

**35th place: Duncan.**

**34th place: Lightning.**

**33rd place: Alejandro.**

**32nd place: Gwen.**

**31st place: Scott.**

**30th place: Harold.**

**29th place: Sierra.**


End file.
